Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Third War
by KangarooCool
Summary: The Titans have declared war against the Olympians once again. This time, the side of Percy Jackson is outnumbered. Will the demigods be able to relieve this war? Or will they die trying to?


~ **CHAPTER 1** : _My Friends Resurrect_ ~

I remember last summer, when i've had a lot of crazy adventures. The Titan Lord Kronos attacked Manhattan, and took the lives of many of my friends. He has also taken the body of my former friend Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. Luke, however, took control, and stabbed himself in his Achilles Heel, which is the part under his arm.

Now that my seventeenth birthday is close, I go closer to the rest of my future, which the Oracle can foresee. The Oracle's spirit is now hosted by my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a mortal I met two summers ago.

Rachel has this special ability of seeing through the Mist, a veil that prevents mortals from seeing unnatural things. Some mortals have this ability, some of these people are: my mother, Sally Jackson, May Castellan and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I also had to make a choice that will destroy or save Mount Olympus. I also met Hestia, Goddes of thr Hearth last summer. She gave up her throne, and it became Dionysus's, God of Wine.

I went at a school called Goode High School, the only school I have been going to for two straight years. Rachel Elizabeth Dare used to study here, but her dad made her go to the Clarion Ladies Academy instead.

"Are you ready for school, Percy?" my mom said. "Yes, mom!" I quickly grabbed my things and rode my stepfather's car, a Prius.

I stepped out, and entered the school. I saw students, who look a few years younger than me chatting with their friends, and bullies. I remember this girl when I was twelve, her name was Nancy Bobofit. She wouldalways bully me, and Grover, my best friend, would stop her.

Grover has been my best friend since I was in sixth grade, and he would always be with me wherever I go. I later found out that he was a satyr, half goat and half human. Last summer, he became one of the leaders of the Council of Cloven Elders, since Leneus has died.

My mom's husband and my stepfather Paul Blofis was a teacher here at Goode High. I don't know if he could see through the Mist or not, but that doesn't really matter. I saw him outside of one of the classrooms. I approached him. "Hello, da- I mean, Mr. Blofis." I said. "Hello, Percy. Are you ready for school?" I nodded. He smiled at me and walked away.

Later at class, I noticed something strange. My classmates were passing notes, but that wasn't what bothered me. I checked my jean pocket. My ballpoint pen, Riptide was inside. I took it out. I noticed one of my seatmates looked familiar. I looked closer at his face, and I saw his eyes. One was brown, and the other was blue. I recognized this person. "Dr. Thorn!" I screamed. "Why, if it isn't Perseus Jackson. We meet again." Dr. Thorn was the Vice Principal of Westover Hall three winters ago. He transformed into his true form, a manticore, a creature with the body of a lion, face of a man, and tail of a scorpion. I uncapped Riptide. My ballpoint pen turned into a three foot long Celestial Bronze sword.

Dr. Thorn ran out of the room, and I went after him. He went inside the band room, the same room Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I hid in two summers ago from the _empousai_ cheerleaders.

"I heard Luke Castellan sacrificed himself to kill Kronos. Is that true?" he asked. "Why does that matter to you?" "Why, you haven't changed, Jackson. I should have killed you long ago." he lunged at me. I sidestepped, went behind him, and slashed him in his tail. To my surprise, the tail didn't fall off. "Nice try, Jackson. But you cannot defeat me." I had to think. I had to think of a way to get out of this. Suddenly, the window broke by itself, wait, no. It was shattered by someone. Then I found someone else standing inside the band room. "Annabeth!" I yelled with happiness. "In trouble again, Seaweed Brain? I see there's a familiar face here."

Very familiar since no one else has that face, I wanted to say. "Annabeth Chase! I will devour you with your friend." "Really, now?" she put on her invisibility cap. "Gah, that's annoying. I guess i'll go after Jackson, then." he charged at me, and I stabbed him in the eye. "AAAAAH!" "That's the blue eye gone, I don't want my favorite color to be part of you." I slashed his tail again, and this time left a cut on it. "Be careful there, Percy! The tail has venom!" I heard Annabeth say. "Where's that girl?" Thorn asked. "I don't know, maybe you should find her yourself." "Jackson, this is going to be the last day you li-" then he disintegrated into dust. "Thanks, Annabeth." "I didn't do that." "Then who did?" I asked.

"I did." said a familiar voice. Then a figure appeared. "Nico!" Annabeth yelled. "Hello there, my friends. I heard you were here." "How did you know?" I asked. "Let's just say, someone _told_ me." Nico answered. Nico di Angelo was the younger brother of the late Bianca di Angelo. She died when we went on a quest 3 winters ago. "So Nico, why did you go here?" "I have something to tell you. Come with me." "This better not be another trick, Nico." I told him. "Oh, it's not. I promise."

"We need to get to camp first. Let's go there." We followed Nico outside the school. I hope they don't notice I never came back. "Ah, there she is." "WOOF WOOF!" In a wide alleyway was my giant hellhound Mrs. O'Leary. She was a special hellhound. She was the only one of her species to be friendly. "We will shadow travel to the camp. You know how to shadow travel, right?" he asked. "Yes, I still remember how to." I answered. "Okay, that's good."

"Annabeth, get on Mrs. O'Leary. I'll see you two at camp." then Nico disappeared from sight. "Okay, Mrs. O'Leary. Take us to Camp Half-Blood. Where our fellow demigods are." She ran straight into the wall, and before she hit it, a portal appeared and took us to camp. "Thanks, girl. I'll give you a treat. I promise." I waved goodbye to Mrs. O'Leary.

I met Nico in front of the Hades cabin with Chiron. "So, why exactly did we need to go here?" I asked Nico. "Chiron needs to have a few words with you." Nico answered. "I guess i'll be leaving you two alone." Nico left. "How are you, Percy?" Chiron asked. "I'm fine, sir. Why exactly did you want me here?" "Well, Grover wanted to speak to you." "Oh, is that it? You could have just Iris-messaged me."

"No, Percy. This has to be discussed in person." I followed him to where Grover was. "Percy!" Grover hugged me. "I missed you!" "You too, G-man. Why did you want me here?" I asked. "Well, I needed you to do something for me." "Anything for the new Lord of the Wild." "We need to discuss this somewhere private. Chiron, can you please let us have privacy?" Grover asked Chiron. "Okay, Grover." "Thank you, sir." We went into the forest.

"So, Percy. I needed you here because the nature spirits have a problem." "What's the problem?" I asked. "The wilderness is in danger. Someone has been polluting the land and no one has been taking care of it." "How about the Demeter kids? You could ask them." "Well, they said they can't take care of something like that." Grover said sadly.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked. "I want you to bring water from the ocean to the forest. Maybe the land needs some water." What good will that do?, I thought. I did it anyway. I brought water all the way from the ocean to where we were. "Don't worry. I won't let you get wet." I told Grover.

"That did nothing!" Grover exclaimed. "Wait, is there anything that even makes the forest live?" Grover was thinking. "The Golden Fleece!" Grover shouted. "Maybe there's something wrong?" We rushed back to the campsite. We went up Half-Blood Hill, and noticed something strange.


End file.
